


Customs and Poisons

by lolocherik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assassination attemp, Gen, I still am deciding what the poison would do, Lance gets poisoned, Poison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolocherik/pseuds/lolocherik
Summary: While on a diplomatic meeting, Lance notices on of the servants slip some sort of mixture into Allura's cup. He manged to get her cup and drinks it. Something weird happens afterwards...





	Customs and Poisons

"Ugh, do we all really have to go to the meeting? I mean, Allura you're most qualified to, why drag us along?"   
  


"The leaders need to see the paladins protecting their planet. If you do not enjoy doing this then sit there and look pretty." Allura replies while they make their way to the dining hall of the Sviatian's palace.    
  


"You know I'm always pretty." Lance grins, causing a synchronized sign from everyone.    
  


"Just don't mess this up, please." Allura asked, but more like threatened. 

* * *

  
"We are very happy to have Voltron protecting our planet. The Galra have been terrorizing our planet for many, many years. We still do not feel completely free." The large leader sat at the end of the table and speaks in an almost Russian accent. The servants bring in the cups and a very fancy pitcher of some kind of juice, as Allura starts to speak. But something else caught the attention of the blue paladin. The small, almost gold-like servants but it wasn't them that got his attention. It was the tension, fear and...was that guilt in the air. Lance more or less new how to read the atmosphere and this one was a bad one. Something is going to happen, something bad. Lance completely disregards the conversation next to him and kept his eyes glued to the golden creatures. He watched as they poured the drink in the glasses. He watch as the late comer was in a rush. He watched as the rest of the servants tried to cover him as he...took a glass..and poured some mixture into it. Then it hit Lance.  _ They are trying to kill one of us  _ "Ah, it seems as if the drinks are ready. Please, enjoy one of our best drinks. We wish you finish it all, as it is one of our custom. "   
Lance watched as the glasses were placed, eyes on the poisoned one. The walk over to him and it almost seems as if they are putting next to him. Then they move it towards Allura and put Lance drink next to him.  _ Damn, now there's no way I can do anything.  _ Then it hit him. “Then a toast, to Vo-”

“Wait.” Lance stood. “As you are aware, all the Voltron paladins are from Earth, so it would be nice to do an Earth custom, to make us more at ease.” If looks can kill, Lance would have been killed at least four times but he refuses to sit down. Not as long as one of his friends are in danger. 

 

“Huh, that does not sound like such a bad idea. Alright, blue paladin, what is this custom?” The dark blue and gold creature asked without concern but Lance could see the venom in his eyes as he stared him down. 

 

“Well, you turn to the person to your right and you take their glass. Then you link arms and drink. This is done at many of the political meetings on Earth so it feel right to do so now.” 

 

“A confusing custom, surely you jest? Because I do not take lightly to jokes.” He threatened. 

 

“Absolutely not, sir. Even ask our leader. He can vouch for me. Right Keith?” Lance turned his head to Keith and now all attention is on him. He looks at Lance as if he will kill him, well maybe he will. Until he notice the urgency in his eyes, as he mouths something.  _ Ass ass nation?? The hel-  _ then it clicked.  _ Assassination.  _ Someone is going to get killed.  Keith turns his head to the leader and stands. 

 

“Absolutely sir. We all will feel more at comfort here doing one of our customs and this one seems most fitting.”  Now the entire room is tense. The paladins know that, if Keith agrees with Lance, it could mean one of three things. One, that Keith has gone insane. Two, the universe is ending. Three, something bad is going on. 

 

“Alright. I will allow this custom.” He stand and every who isn't standing does so too. Everyone reaches for the glass of the person right to them. Hunk takes Pidge’s cup, Pidge takes Keith’s cup, Keith takes Lance’s cup and Lance gets Allura’s cup. He links arms with Allura,who has a confused look on her face.  _ Wells, not her fault if she's confused.  _ Then, simultaneously, everyone drinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make a fake alien race for this... and it took me a while but I rather like how it turned out. Also this is also a fic I wrote based of a prompt...and got stuck on. I have the start but just not sure on what the poison should do. Maybe turn him blue? A merman? Or just get him sick?? I don't know but the next chapter will be about what it does....so I'm sorry..


End file.
